Conversation with evil
by AkiiRawrz
Summary: Marik Ishtar and Yami Bakura are being followed by a group of people trying to experiment on them by locking them in a secret confindment for 10 hours. What could go wrong? YOAI!
1. Introduction

**Conversation with Evil: Intro**

The moon was just rising when Marik started walking home. It was a foggy night and real difficult for him to see. Marik walked slowly down the pavement and enjoyed the warm night breeze. Then suddenly there was a rustling noise coming from behind him. He turned around swiftly and squinted toward the bushes two feet away from him. And not a second more he was swallowed by darkness of an alley beside him. He swung his arm around to hit the person that was pulling him but someones hand caught his wrists. "Let go of me" Marik growled but then he heard an all too familiar chuckle. "Your growl amusses me Marik" Bakura laughed. "Yeah okay just get your hands off of me!" Marik snapped.

"I-I-I can't" His dark brown eyes fell to the floor.

"Oh and why not"

"Becuase I-I-I"

"Becuase you what!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but.....I-I n-need your help Marik" Bakura muttered looking back up at Marik and sighed deeply. Marik took a step forward so he was closer to Bakura and bit his lip trying to hold in a chuckle. "You need my help! Wow Bakura, wow" Marik chuckled. Bakura narrowed his eyes and huffed. Bakura looked up at Marik and smirked evily. "Your so helpless now. I wonder how I could use that to my advantage" Bakura said chuckling darkly. Marik took a step back unaware of his next move. Bakura held Marik's wrists in one hand and with the other he shoved him into the wall behind him. "What are you talking abou-" Marik was inturupted when Bakura put a finger to his lips. Marik was confused. He didn't have a clue what he was up against. Bakura smirked at his cluelessness. Marik closed his eyes and waited for an impact or any pain but it never came. Instead he felt soft, warm, wet lips on his neck and he stiffened. Marik's eyes widened and his breathing excelerated. "What do you think you'll get out of this?" Marik asked eyes still closed. "Help" Bakura muttered into his neck before biting as hard as he could and then licked the teeth marks he had just made. Marik tried as hard as he could to hold the moan in the back of his throat. It was becoming harder and harder but he didn't want Bakura to get the advantage. "What exactly d-do you n-need my h-help with" Marik stammered. Bakura lifted his head and looked at Marik's closed eyes. Marik didn't feel the lips on his neck anymore and he tensed."You see these people want to do some kind of experiment" Bakura starred at him lovingly. _What is he going to do now, _Marik thought. Very slowly he opened his violet eyes and looking deep into Bakura's chocolate brown ones. Then his lowered to the floor. "Why do you keep doing that?" Marik asked. "I'm just thinking and wondering how you taste" Bakura answered licking his lips. Marik swallode hard and turned his head looking deeper into the alley. Bakura turned his head with his index finger so that he was face to face with him again making Marik growl. "You know the more you growl the more your turning me on" Bakura chuckled leaning closer. Marik inched away but Bakura held the back of his head and he moved closer until their lips met. Marik shut his eyes tightly and stood still as Bakura's tough moved inside his mouth. Still trying so hard to hold the moan on the tip of his tough that was now entertwined with Bakura's. He felt Bakura pull away and his muscles started to relax. "You know you want to" Marik opened his eyes quickly and huffed. "Want to what exactly" He growled and bit his lip. "You want to moan. I can sense it. Just go ahead. I want to hear it" Bakura moaned and Marik shook his head trying to snap himself out of the pleasure that had just passed over him. "If you want to hear it so badly. Your going to have to make me" He muttered smirking a little too evily. Bakura looked up at him and licked his lips. "That I can do" He replied. He pushed him harder against the wall and started trailing his tough along the base of his neck. Marik leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes in pleasure. He stood as still as he could _still _trying to hold the moan in his throat. He wanted to see just how far Bakura would go. Then suddenly Bakura let go of his wrists causing him to fall to the floor. "Ouch! Bakura what the heck was that for!" Marik snapped. He looked up at Bakura who was starring further into the darkness of the alley. Marik raised an eyebrow and got to his feet. "Bakura" He asked waving a hand in front of his face. "Run" Bakura barley soke.

"What?"

"Run run NOW!!" He yelled and darted toward the street. Marik starred after him then looked back into the alley and saw what he meant and took off running after him. He tried to catch up with him but he had to admit he was fast. Marik picked up the pace until his legs started to give out on him. They came to a sudden stop and Bakura fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. "They just don't give up" He gasped. "No kidding" Marik muttered. After catching his breath Bakura stood up and started starring at something again. "Bakura whats wrong now? Are they back?" Marik asked looking over his shoulder. "No....look where we stopped" Marik could hear the smirk in Bakura's voice. Marik looked up and swallode. They had stopped right in front of a motel. "You want to see how far I can go" Bakura muttered taking a step toward Marik who took a step back. "I'll show you" Bakura chuckled grabbing Marik and pulling him inside the double doors of the motel.


	2. Hour 1 and 2

Conversation with Evil Part one: The beginning

When two of the worlds most eviliest villans are locked in a secret confindment together for an experiment what could go wrong? And what happens afterwards? Will it mess then up or will it help them?

Hour 1

Bakura slept soundly in the motel room. He didn't even remember going to sleep. But when Bakura had woken up he wasn't in the motel room like he thought he was. He was in a small, bare room. "Where am I?" He asked himself rubbing his sleepy eyes. He was fully clothed in the clothes he had wore yesturday but he didn't remember getting dressed at all. All he could remember was everything that happened up until they got in the motel room then everything was a blur. Marik was asleep beside him. The sight made him grin to himself. That filled in the blank spots in his memory. He sighed and layed back down moving closer to him. He stopped when his chest was pushed up against Marik's back. He ran his hand up his leg to his thigh and he felt Marik growl. "Go any higher and I'll slit your throat" He muttered. At first Bakura thought he was asleep but then Marik turned around and both of his eyes were completely open. "I'd love to see you try" Marik crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"I know you would" He smirked.

"Don't smirk like that"

"Why?"

"It makes you look evil"

"Isn't that what I am anyway"

"Not that kind of evil" Bakura smirked evily and leaned down kssing him hungrily. "Wait" Marik muttered pulling back. "Where are we?" "Who cares" Bakura muttered kissing him again. Marik bit down on his lip and

Bakura yelped pulling back. "Why you little-" Before he could finish he was inturupted by a loud cough. Both guys lifted their heads to see a man standing in the doorway. Bakura let go of Marik and sat up quickly. Marik did the same. "Who are you" Bakura grumbled. "I'm David the one that has been following you two these past few days" The man answered smirking. "Oh so your the whole reason I asked that for help?" Bakura asked pointing at Marik. "Uh excuse me?! You're the one who choose to ask me for help" Marik protested. David coughed again and they both turned their attention back to him. "Now I was sent here to enform you on how long we will be locking you two up in here" "WHAT!?" Both of the boys yelled making David jump. "Your locking us up in this room!?" Bakura growled. David nodded taking a step back. "And for how long?" Marik asked grabbing Bakura's arm firmly. "10 hours" Hearing that both of the boys got to their feet and started walking toward David. "10 hours!?" Bakura growled. But before either of them could even touch David the door opened a little and someone grabbed him and pulled him out. Then the door was shut and locked. "Oh I know that just didn't happen" Marik growled and Bakura cussed under his breath. "It happened Marik. We're stuck in here" Bakura sighed. "For 10 hours" Marik said shakily. "I just wish they would have told us a little more about the experiment" Bakura muttered. They both stared at each other; Marik in anger and Bakura in his usual smirk. Marik shivered and looked down at the floor. He could still feel Bakura's gaze on him and he shivered again.

"Well 10 hours doesn't seem like forever" Marik said looking up at Bakura.

"Oh and what are we going to do for that amount of time?"

"We could sit and talk"

"I'm not a good talker you know that"

"Well then what else Bakura! What else is there that king Bakura would love to do huh?! Because we all know your opinion is sooo much better than anyone elses!" Marik growled. "No need to get testy Marik" Bakura chuckled. "Testy!? You think I"m getting testy!? I'll show you testy!" Marik yelled and shoved Bakura into one of the walls. Bakura was shocked and didn't move an inch. He snapped out of it when Marik raised his arm and got ready to punch him in the face. Bakura grabbed his wrist right before it hit his face. "Oh I know you are not trying to hit me!" Bakura yelled and grabbed his other wrist. "What are you going to do?" Marik questioned. Then Bakura pulled Marik around so he was pushing him against the wall. "You really want to know what I want to do to past the time?" Bakura purred smirking his usual evil smirk.

"I think I already know"

"Don't get smart with me Ishtar"

"Oh I think I'm already there"

Both of them laughed and Marik relaxed _a little. _He would never ever get relaxed all the way with Bakura. He was too smart for that. Or at least he thought he was. "Snap out of your day dream Ishtar" Bakura whispered in his ear making Marik loose his train of thought. Then he felt something wet on his ear. _He just licked my ear, _Marik yelled in his head. "Can you ever keep your tongue in your mouth?" Marik asked gagging a little. "No Ishtar, I can only keep it in other people's mouth's expecialy yours" Bakura smirked, leaning down and kissed him passionatly.

Hour 2

Marik slept peacefully on that cold wood floor. But when he awoke he had bad back pain. "Couldn't they have at least given us a matress or couch or something comfortable to-" Before Marik could finish he felt warm arms wrap around his waist. "Will you stop complaining so much. That's a turn off you know" Bakura chuckled.

"Like I care what turns you on. I'd rather know what turns you off. I know it would be a big help to my back"

"Who cares about your freakin' back. I didn't hear any complaints last night"

"Shut up Bakura! I swear-" Marik paused when something slid under the door. Marik sighed and looked around the room for his clothes. "Dang it Bakura!" Marik grumbled noticing the pile of clothes in the corner across the room from them.

"What did I say about complaining"

"Just let go of me so I can get dressed and go see what that thing is" Marik snapped. He stood and walked over to the pile of clothes and grabbed his. He got dressed quickly and darted over to the door before Bakura had gotten hold of whatever it was that got slid under the door. "You change fast" He muttered picking up the "thing" that was shoved under the door. "It's a letter" Marik gently picked it up and stared at it in confusion. "Just open it idiot" Bakura growled snatching the letter from his hands and opened it.

"What does it say?"

"If you would give me a second I'll tell you" Bakura snapped and starting reading the letter word for word. "Read it. It tells us everything about the experiment" Marik nodded and took the letter from him. He started reading it as well. It read:

I know you both have many questions but all that I am aloud to say is that you two will be in the confiendment for 10 hours and we will supply you with food and anything else. If you need anything just nock twice on the door and someone will come to you. And you have privacy so don't expect us to have camera's everywhere.

After reading the last sentence Marik started looking around for camera's. Bakura chuckled lightly. "Maybe we should try out the two knock thing" Marik suggested. Bakura walked over to the door and knocked twice. Marik could hear a voice but he was too far away to make out what they were saying. "Yup he was just complaining about that too" Bakura chuckled. Marik breathed in sharply and held it in. He had always loved the way he says yup. Marik hit himself on the head. _Im such an idiot,_ he thought. Bakura caught Marik starring at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's your problem Marik?" Bakura asked. Marik wasn't paying attention to his words only his lips. "Marik, are you okay?" Bakura walked over to Marik and waved a hand in front of his face but nothing happened. Marik kept starring at his lips and nothing else. "What are you starring at?" Bakura was confused. Marik leaned closer hoping to catch Bakura off guard but he didn't. "Are you sleeping with your eyes open or something because your actually creeping me out. And you don't do that ever" Bakura blinked as Marik leaned closer. Finally Marik snapped out of it and jumped back. Bakura just starred at him confusingly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah perfectly fine."

"You don't look like it. You look like crap" Bakura chuckled.

"This isn't the time to be making fun of how I look right now. I'm tired and my back hurts. Now what did you say to the person a minute ago?"

"Well if you must know I asked if they could bring a matress for your aching back. Becuase everybody has to be at your feet. Everyone has to answer to you. Everything has to go your way." Bakura smiled mockingly. Then the door opened and a matress was pushed in by a young teenager. "Happy now" The teenager grumbled. "I'm sure you magesty is satisfied" Bakura laughed as the teen shut and locked the door again. "Thank Ra! Finally something comfortable" Marik chuckled sitting down on the matress. Bakura shook his head sighing deeply. "I will never understand you ishtar".


End file.
